The Last Lesson in Friendship
by OctavianPony
Summary: As Twilight and her friends get older all their dreams come true, but can they chase their dreams and still be friends?


The Last Lesson in Friendship: Chapter One

It was a warm day in Ponyville; the sun was shining down on Twilight sparkle and her five friends having a picnic. It had been five years since Nyx had been adopted by Twilight and she had grown along with the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders into a good natured young mare. Twilight was talking with Rarity about needing her to look after Nyx for a while when they spotted spike running towards them.

"Twilight… I…. (gasp)…. Have…. A….(gasp)…. Letter!" spike said gasping for air.

"What?... spike slowdown"

"Twilight I have a letter for you from the princess!"

As if on cue he belched loudly and a letter plopped in front of Twilight. She picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ As you may remember Spell Nexus, Headmaster of the school for gifted young unicorns was involved in the plot to resurrect Nightmare Moon and replace me as reigning ruler of Equestria. Now as we know, he was not in his right mind at the time, however he has always blamed himself for this and the stress of this has finally gotten to him. He has resigned his post as Headmaster and retired to Manehatten._

_ Twilight, I would be most appreciative if you would consider filling the vacancy left by him as Headmaster of the school for gifted young unicorns. I have set up for you to reclaim your old residence in the Canterlot library. _

_ I would also like you to enroll Nyx in the schools advanced magic courses as well; she will also be taking private lessons from my sister, Luna, to control her natural magical ability as an Alicorn. _

_I anxiously await your reply._

_-Princess Celestia _

Twilight read the letter several times aloud, trying to comprehend all that this letter would mean. It would mean leaving Ponyville, leaving her friends, but it would also mean private tutoring for Nyx. As a mother she knew it would be the best for her child, but could she bear to leave her friends behind?

Her friends sat there with conflicted feelings, they would miss there friend but they knew it would be best for twilight and Nyx if she took the offer.

"Well girls… this is um… any opinions on what I should do?"

"I think ya should go sugar cube… ah mean we would miss ya a lot but we could always visit… and this is one heck of an opportunity for ya." Apple Jack put on a fake smile.

"Yea and every time you come to town I can through you a huuuuuuuuge Party!" said pinky pie enthusiastically.

"Yea and maybe I will see you when I make the Wonderbolts!"

"I will make sure to visit every time I'm in Canterlot on official dress business."

"Thanks girls, I… I think I have a letter to write…"

―

It had finally come, the day for Twilight to leave Ponyville. Twilight, Spike and Nyx sat outside the library waiting for the chariot to arrive. All of Twilight's friends and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders had shown up to see them of at the early hours of the morning.

All the good memories of the last eight years in Ponyville flashed before her eyes, the experiences she shared with her friends had changed her life forever. She found five great friends, and gained a daughter in the process.

The chariot landed in front of them, the Canterlot guards stood waiting for Twilight to say her goodbyes. Nyx walked over to the CMC and embraced them. They were all crying, even Scootalo who usually, like her role model Rainbow Dash, acted calm and cool throughout anything. Twilight said her goodbyes and spike even got a kiss on the cheek from Rarity. As they entered the chariot a single tear ran down her cheek as she looked at Ponyville for the last time.

As the chariot flew towards Canterlot Twilights friends watched and cried, not knowing when they would see their friend again.

―

Twilight walked into her office, it had been two weeks since she left Ponyville and as much as she missed her friends, she knew she had made the right decision. Nyx was making a lot of progress under the strict eye of Luna, Nyx's magical ability had increased tenfold and she now rivaled twilight in her magical ability. Twilight was also able to see her parents and her brother more, getting to spend time with them that she had missed with all those years as Celestia's student and then in Ponyville.

The Last Lesson in Friendship: Chapter Two

Rainbow Dash was lying on her couch reading the latest Daring Doo book: Daring Doo and the Crystal Skull. She had just finished the book when there was a knock at the door, putting the book aside she got up and flew lazily to the door. As she opened the door the sun shone in temporarily blinding Rainbow Dash. Slowly Rainbow Dash was able to see the silhouette of two Pegasi before they spoke.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, I believe you know who we are, we would like to formally invite you to a tryout for the Wonderbolts. Be there tomorrow at nine O'clock sharp" Rainbow Dash just looked at Spitfire and Soarin slack jawed, they looked back at her and smiled.

"Well really this is just a formality you're pretty much guaranteed a spot, being the only pony to ever be able to pull off the sonic rainboom and all; we just needed to clear a spot for you and with firefly retiring that's that."

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH"

"Haha well see you tomorrow Rainbow!"

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH"

―

Rainbow Dash was nervous, so nervous; she was up next to tryout. She heard the whistle and sped out of the tunnel quickly flying through the obstacle course flawlessly Rainbow smiled, that was too easy, for the finally she sped upward reaching her top height before turning around and flying s fast as possible, she grinned as air rushed past her ruffling her wings. A familiar cone formed around her as she broke the sound barrier and a massive rainbow split the sky. When she landed she heard the sound of hundreds of ponies cheering and clapping their hooves; she looked up to see Spitfire and Soarin walking towards her flanked by a stadium of spectators.

"Well I guess I was right Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire said with a smile.

"About what?" Rainbow asked questioningly

"That really was just a formality, I mean wow Rainbow Dash, I knew you were good Rainbow but you even beat my best time for that course!"

Tears came to Rainbow Dashes eyes as she hugged Spitfire, her dream had finally come true, she was… a Wonderbolt.

―

It was Rainbow Dashes first show, and she was so scared she was shaking in her flight suit. She looked over at Soarin and he gave her a reassuring grin.

"You will be great, just remember all those practices, and don't out fly us!" he chuckled and gave her a wink.

The doors opened and Rainbow Dash along with the rest of the Wonderbolts shot out like a bullet into the sky. Dash could hear the roaring of thousands of fans below her as she flew in perfect formation with the rest of the Wonderbolts, she left a rainbow streak across the sky that was striking in comparison to the smoke and lightning of the other Wonderbolts. For the finally Rainbow Dash and Soarin streaked up into the sky until Canterlot Stadium was just a small spec behind them, and then shot down both breaking the sound barrier and covering the sky in a display of a rainbow and a lightning storm. After they had finished their routine they landed to the sound of thousands cheering and calling her name. Rainbow Dash knew then this is where she belonged.

―

They were on the road again. Rainbow hasn't seen Ponyville or her friends in four weeks, but she was a Wonderbolt and she was having the best time of her life. She rolled out of her bunk in the Wonderbolts special carriage and took a shower, drying her mane with the towel marked with her distinctive cutie mark she walked outside to the sun beating down on her back. The carriage had arrived in Canterlot overnight and she had to meet Twilight for lunch. It had been nearly two months since they had seen each other and rainbow was kind of nervous to meet her.

As she approached the café they had decided to meet at she spotted Twilight and Nyx. Twilight looked very much the same, however Nyx was very different, she had grown to be a little taller than twilight and her purple mane had taken on the magical misty form like Princess Celestia's. The young Alicorn looked much more powerful, her magical ability probably surpassing Twilights. Rainbow Dash hugged them both before facing twilight.

"Uh… hey Twilight, it's been a long time."

"yea haha…. So I heard you made the Wonderbolts! Congratulations!"

"OH it's uh… great… I haven't been able to visit Ponyville lately though… I miss everypony back home… so how's your new job?"

"Well it's nice; it's been great for Nyx obviously"

"YEA LOOK AT MY MANE!" Nyx interrupted proudly, rainbow dash smiled, apparently while Nyx looked different; she still was the same old Nyx.

"haha yea you're not such a squirt any more huh? So you were saying Twilight?"

"But like you I haven't been able to visit Ponyville yet, I just have soooo much to do and so many papers to grade, plus the princess wants to see me almost every day with a new inquiry or experiment" twilight continued.

"Yea… life's been great but… sure has changed quickly"

The two ponies talked until rainbow had to go to perform in the Wonderbolts show, they said their goodbyes and their separate ways not knowing the next time they would see each other.

―

Applejack was working the fields as usual, the sun was beating down on her back and sweat lined her brow. She had been working all day and much to her surprise she had cleared a large field of apples by the time she decided to call it a day. She was walking back to the house when she spotted a sharply dressed colt at her door. Walking up to the stranger with Applejacks characteristic southern hospitality and smiled.

"What can ah do for ya today sir?"

"Well, a friend of mine had an apple pie you sold him at the Gala a few years back, and he mentioned you to me a few days ago. He said that it was the best pie he had ever had and as I am in the food industry, he suggested that I consider becoming business partners with you and getting your wonderful food in stores all across Equestria!"

"Wow that sounds… mighty nice and all… what's the catch? I'm not selling you mah farm or any such thing right?"

"No ma'am"

Applejack talked all night with the business pony about the details of it all, and finally agreed on a contract. Apple Family Acers had just become a national brand.

The Last Lesson in Friendship: Chapter Three 

Rarity was working on her latest dress, a present for Twilights birthday, when she heard the familiar tinkling of someone entering her shop. She turned around to find none other than photo finish in her shop surrounded by a following of some of the most important ponies in Canterlot. Rarity, surprised at the magnitude of who was in her shop lost her concentration and dropped her magical hold over the dress and gasped as it fell to the floor. Blushing she levitated it back onto a mannequin before facing Photo finish.

"And how can I help you today?" said rarity putting on her best smile.

"ve are here for the Rarity!" said Photo Finish in her characteristically dramatic voice while walking around the room sizing up some of Rarity's creations.

"I am Rarity."

"OH yes it is even better than we could have imagined, your sense of… fashion… such taste."

"really?"

"yes I simply must help you shine across Equestria"

―

Rainbow Dash walked along the streets of Ponyville, it was dark out and no pony was out and about. Dash sighed; she had hoped to get to see some of her old friends but by the time she managed to get over here from Canterlot it was too late. She was just about to fly back when she heard a shuffling in a wooden box under the bridge, curious, Dash decided to investigate. Slowly walking towards the box she saw a ball of orange fur and a purple mane.

"Scootalo?"

Scootalo stirred and slowly got up to face Rainbow, her mane was messed up and it looked as though she hadn't showered in a week.

"oh… hey rainbow… I uh… didn't see you there… I guess I must have fallen asleep or…" she was cut off by the stare Rainbow Dash gave her.

"Don't lie to me Scoots"

Scootalo stopped before turning away

"About a week ago… my mom… well my mom died… I didn't want to go to some far away foster home so I've been kind of homeless ever since…"

"What about Apple Bloom… or Sweetie Belle?"

"They don't know…"

"Come on kid you can't stay out here… you'll die… your coming home with me."

―

They had finally arrived at Rainbows private flat in Canterlot, Scootalo was exhausted so Rainbow gave her the bed and Dash took the couch, quickly passing out.

Rainbow Dash awoke to the smell of haycakes, smiling she got up and walked into the kitchen to find Scootalo at the stove cooking.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning to you as well"

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night Dash, I… really needed a shower haha"

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Really?"

'Yea kid now I have someone I need to talk to so I got to go."

―

Rainbow trotted up the steps towards the Canterlot castle, she didn't have an appointment to see the princess, but being a Wonderbolt had its benefits and she was allowed to see the princess in her private study. Celestia acknowledged her presence as Rainbow Dash laid some Paper work on her desk. Looking at the paper Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Adoption papers?"

―

Rarity anxiously waited outside her shop for Rainbow Dash, they were going to plan Twilights Birthday party for next week and needed to get started soon. Dash was running late and Rarity, who usually didn't have much free time anyways, was slightly annoyed. Finally Rainbow Dash came around the corner smiling.

"Hey Dash you look happy!"

"Yea I… uh well… I guess I'm legally a mom now…"

"…What did you just say?"

"I… uh… I'm a mom now… I adopted Scootalo… she was kind of homeless… so… yea"

"Well congratulations Dashie, I bet Scoots is just ecstatic!"

"Yea she is! Well anyways let's get to work"

They worked late into the night, sending invitations to all Twilights friends and getting the proper reservations.

―

Twilight trotted down the street toward the café to meet her parents, as she walked along she saw posters with Rarity slates fashion design and she smiled to herself it seemed everypony was finally getting what they deserved. However it did sadden her that Rarity had been in Canterlot for almost a month and had not visited her yet. She guessed that Rarity was busy with Photo Finish and being one of the most famous ponies in Equestria, but still she would have liked to see her old friend. The sun blazed in her eyes for a second before being blocked by a cyan Pegasus flying overhead towards the Wonderbolts stadium.

―

Rainbow Dash soared over the top of Canterlot at top speed, she was running late to practice and she knew that Spitfire would yell at her for staying out all night. Rainbow didn't care; she and Rarity had spent all night setting up the preparations for Twilights Birthday Party. Rarity had made her an amazing dress, a dress fit for the Headmistress of the most prestigious magic school in Equestria, and Pinke Pie, Fluttershy and Apple Jack had all taken the train in yesterday. Much to Fluttershy's delight the party would be held in the Canterlot Gardens, and as Twilights birthday was a spring birthday, the gardens would be in full bloom and the animals will be out and about. Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom would also be there as to see their friend Nyx. Rainbow laughed as she imagined their surprise at how much Nyx had changed, Nyx was now closer to her Nightmare Moon size and power, so Dash wouldn't be surprised if the CMC were a little taken aback by what they saw. Rainbow Dash smiled, _it sure will be nice to see everypony again_ She thought to herself as she landed. She was so excited she almost didn't care about spitfire yelling at her… almost.

The Last Lesson in Friendship: Chapter Four

Twilight sighed as she looked out the window of her office, the moon cast a shadow over Canterlot and the stars cast an eerie light over the capital. She had spent all day cleaning up the west wing of the school after Nyx had a magical "mishap" and turned the carpet into a thick green slime, it had been… exhausting, not only did Twilight have to transfigure the entire west wing back to normal but she also had to teleport all the way to Nyx's abandon castle in Ponyville to console Nyx who, understandably thought twilight would be mad at her. _I guess she still is that timid little filly… even if she is taller than me. _Twilight smiled it was nice that with all the changes in her life one thing remained constant. Twilight jumped when she heard a belch beside her, sighing she turned and picked up the letter from the floor, telling spike to go back to bed as she read it to herself.

_Dear Headmistress Sparkle,_

_ I would like to meet you in the Canterlot Gardens at Six O'clock in the afternoon tomorrow; I have been studying a most interesting substance and would like to get your opinion on it._

_See you tomorrow _

_-Princess Celestia_

Twilight sighed before pining the letter to her to do list, as much as she loved her job, it could be quiet… demanding. Trotting over to bed, she quickly passed out; not even remembering tomorrow was her birthday.

―

Princess Celestia was anxiously waiting in the Gardens, waiting for twilight to show up so she could give the signal. While she didn't usually get involved with affairs such as this, she felt she owed twilight a little. The Princess felt that she had been a little… demanding of twilight and felt that this party would be her way of apologizing. Twilight entered the clearing and walked towards the princess, she looked tired and once again a pang of guilt hit the Princess. They made simple small talk for a while, Celestia moving twilight slowly towards the party.

"So you found an interesting material you wanted me to study?"

"Well no… I actually just wanted to apologize for making these last few months… so…"

"Demanding?" Twilight finished

"Well yes… so I thought I'd make it up to you…"

"With what?"

"With this"

Right at that moment everypony leapt out of the bushes and yelled SURRPRISE making twilight jump.

"What's all this for?"

"Why it's your Birthday Sugar cube"

"OH! Shoot I forgot about it!"

"We've missed you so much"

Seeing all her friends' twilight held back tears, she felt guilty, she said she would visit, but she hadn't, not once. She hadn't seen Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy or Rarity since she left, not only that she had been in Ponyville only yesterday and didn't bother to visit… she was a horrible friend and they were throwing a party for her.

―

Fluttershy was sitting drinking some Apple Family Acers Cider when princess Celestia trotted over to her, a warm smile on her face that comforted the shy pony.

"Hello princess… how are you tonight"

"Oh I am great, it really has been a great night, and Pinky Pie really out did herself with this party… so Fluttershy, I'm in the middle of gathering a team to go on an expedition to Gryiffhala, I'm going to need some pretty great ponies for this, ponies good with… animals."

"Oh really I've always wanted to go there… the wildlife there is so varied and vibrant, plus its warm all year round so the animals are always out and about!"

"Well Fluttershy, I was actually wondering if you wanted to join the expedition as head ecologist. It would be great to have your skills for it."

"… uh I don't know what to say princess… what about my animal friends at home?…"

"They will be looked after while you're away"

"I…I guess I will go… it does sound like quiet the experience

It was official Fluttershy would meet the rest of the team tomorrow and begin training; they were to head out at the end of the month. Fluttershy was excited; she had never been outside of Equestria before, and she wondered how different it would be. Maybe she would see a wallaroo or a kangaby!

―

Nyx walked through the party saying hello to anyone she knew, but in reality she was just looking for three young mares. Finally Nyx found them.

"Hey Girls"

"Oh hey Princess Luna, have you seen Nyx around?"

"Uh girls… it's me Nyx"

"What? But you're all big again like back when you were Nightmare Moon!" Nyx Cringed at the mention of her distasteful past.

"Well… yea… I've grown these past few months. The new magic classes and the private lessons from Luna have…uh… really helped my ability, and being an Alicorn I grew accordingly… soooo how's Ponyville?"

"Well Sweetie Belle Moved here and I'm living with Rainbow Dash now so it's Just Apple Bloom back home"

"Oh really Sweetie Belle and Scootalo both of you are here now? I will have to visit you some time, when I'm not studying, or in class, or off with twilight doing some magical experiments."

"Sounds good, as long as I'm not with rarity at some important dinner, or I don't have a gig singing with Lyra and Octavia at some event."

"And when I'm not looking for a job, helping Rainbow Dash practice, or getting flying lessons from Rainbow Dash."

"Ah guess we really have grown up haven't we?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why you say that?"

"Well we don't get to see each other much cause Nyx is off at School… and the rest of us have jobs to do. Ah guess we just don't get to see each other and well… does that mean we aren't friends no more?"

"Of Course not we are friends forever, no matter how far apart we are."

―

_One Month Later_

―

Twilight sat in the corner of her office, tears streamed down her face. How have we gotten into this? I'm here working my tail off, Rainbow Dash is in the Wonderbolts on a train to Stalliongrad, Rarity barely has time now that she's a fashion star, Applejack has been forced to work harder ever since Apple Family Acers went National, Pinky… well Pinkies being Pinky Pie and just partying her life away, and now Fluttershy's going on some expedition to Gryiffhala? We are all too busy to spend time together; sure we are living our dreams, but are we still friends? Do we still share that special bond? Twilight slowly stood up and made way to her desk and pulled out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ This will be my last report to you on the magic of friendship. As you can guess I have been able to spend less and less time with my friends from Ponyville. Due to my responsibilities as headmistress, Rainbow Dashes responsibilities as a Wonderbolt and Rarity spending most of her time working on new fashion designs. The other night was the first time I had seen Rarity, Pinky Pie, Applejack, or Fluttershy since I left Ponyville. Even though we hadn't seen each other in ages we were able to jump right back in and be friends again for that little window of time we saw each other._

_ So even if we are miles apart we will always be friends, however part of growing up is learning to be able to let your friends go on into the world and live their life and not hold them back with the ties of friendship. We are all living our dreams, and are better off in life because our friends helped us achieve our dreams._

_I have learned that while time and circumstance have separated us from each other, the bond we share and the time we have spent together has made me the pony I am today and I will always carry a piece of them in my heart._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_-Headmistress Sparkle_


End file.
